


Bashfully Beautiful

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton likes to make Luke flustered, Awkward Luke, Café, Calum's mentioned like once, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael is a cashier, Seriously A LOT of Fluff, Shy Luke, flustered luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is an awkward little guy who sees Ashton has taken his usual spot at the cafe. When he tries to tell Ashton as much, he chickens out and runs away. He comes back, this time with Michael and then romance kinda ensues? I don't know yall, just read it okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bashfully Beautiful

“Um, excuse me.” A soft voice spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. Sure, they only consisted of how good this damn coffee was and how lonely the single life was, but they were thoughts all the same. I chanced a look up and saw some overly nervous looking blonde twink. No offense, but he was the definition of twink. Cute twink…

 

“Yeah?” I asked, waiting for some explanation. I was really starting to get into this java.

 

“Th-that’s my seat.” He said, voice still softer than cotton. His pretty blue eyes weren’t meeting mine exactly. He was looking about three inches above my own, a technique I remember from a speech course that helped shy people stay conversing.

  
“Really? Did you buy it from here?” I ask, unable to take advantage of the opportunity to make this blonde flustered. I got exactly what I wanted when his face flushed up and his breathing quickened noticeably. 

  
“N-no! I didn’t buy-I meant-I mean, you can sit there. Sorry.” He stuttered, knees wobbling in the process. Before I could tell him I was joking, he rushed off to the counter near the front where the guy who took my order (was he aware that his hair was blue?) noticed his scared expression and hugged him for comfort. The blonde relaxed a bit and so I assumed they were friends. Things went calm again for a while, seeing as I was the only one in the café (I guess not a lot of people came here ten minutes before the place closed) besides the blonde kid and his register friend. But then, blue haired cashier started walking to me and I saw blonde twink trying to stop him, frantically pleading with chants of “No Mikey!” “No, he didn’t do anything!” “Don’t go Mikey!”

 

“Can I help you?” I ask when he came to a stop a foot in front of me.

  
“Wow, you didn’t lie Luke. He’s pretty hot.” blue haired cashier said brazenly. Luke blushed a storm and smacked the cashier’s shoulder with an embarrassed “Michael Clifford! You can’t say that!”

  
“But it seems like you said it to him first.” I tease, enjoying watching him squirm. No, I’m not evil. He just looked really cute when he was flustered.

 

“But I-it didn’t have-I’m sorry.” He spoke again, voice going soft when acknowledging me.

  
“Quit apologizing Lukey. It’s so goddamn annoying.” Michael muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sor-okay.” He told Michael, biting his lip and wow how did I not notice that lip ring earlier?

  
“So is there a particular reason you scared my friend here Ashton?” Michael asked, ignoring Luke’s frightened appearance.

  
“You remembered my name?” I ask, genuinely surprised. This was my first time here and I only mentioned my name to him once.

  
“Of course. We’re not the best café on this block for no reason.” Michael scoffed.

  
“We’re the only café on this block Mikey.” Luke piped up a bit, smiling in a fashion that I assumed he found devious. Or as devious as he could get.

  
“Not _we_. You don’t work here. Now answer the question, eh Ashton?” Michael fired back, shutting Luke and his smile down.

  
“He didn’t scare me!”  
“I didn’t scare him.”

 

“Well you looked like you pissed your pants when you came all glassy eyed toward me so explain.” Michael said to Luke, sounding annoyed now. Luke looked positively mortified at this point as he avoided eye contact with me at all costs.

  
“Hey Mikey, the foam machine is being stupid again!” A voice called from the kitchen.

  
“Why are you even messing with it? You’re supposed to be shutting shit off!” Michael called back, moving to head back there anyway. “Such an idiot, I swear to god Calum.” he muttered along his way. Luke was now left alone with me which I assumed was his worst nightmare.

  
“So you told on me.” I say nonchalantly, sipping on my coffee unceremoniously.

  
“No no! I didn’t. He-I-

 

“Slow down Luke. Just breathe and try to form a sentence, yeah?” I tell him, starting to feel bad. I wasn’t trying to get the boy to have a heart attack. Luckily, he seemed to take my advice and he gulped before deciding to try again.

  
“I’m sorry about Mikey. He can avoid having a filter.” He spoke, a little louder this time. I took that as a good thing.

  
“Yeah, unlike like you. All scared and blushy.” I tease, making his chuckle a little, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

  
“Yeah, people find it really annoying. Except girls. Not that I’m gloating! Damn, that sounded really cocky. I don’t even _like_ girls. Wow and now I just outed myself to a stranger.” Luke said, seeming to beat himself up in his head. Then, a split second later, he began hiccupping. “Just great.” He says, on the verge of breaking down.

 

“Hey, relax man.” I tell him, getting up. He looks like he just wants to go home and cry and wow he’s honestly just too pure for this world. I sigh before deciding to go for it. I grabbed the collar of his red and black plaid shirt and pulled him to me, connecting our lips softly. He seemed to calm down immediately, surprising me. I thought he might run away crying just from seeing how unstable he was.

  
“You good man?” I ask, pulling away and raising an eyebrow.

  
“You kissed me.” He says, face neutral. That didn’t stop the vermillion entering his cheeks.

  
“I did do that.” I agree, amused.

  
“Why?”

  
“Kisses cure hiccups. Also, you were starting to worry me with your unnecessary rambling. Though I find it cute, I thought it’d never end.” I comment.

  
“Cute?” He asks, seemingly ignoring everything else I said. He’s smiling like an idiot now, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. As though to reassure himself that the kiss really happened.

  
“All that trouble for a seat.” I say instead. His face falls and I immediately regret saying it, but I couldn’t think of anything else to say.

  
“I’m sorry.” He says, back to using his soft voice. I sigh again and connect our lips once more. This time chastely before pulling away and grabbing his shoulders gently.

  
“I kissed you because I think you’re cute and I want to be cute with you and shit.” I tell him straight up. He blinks about a hundred times in shock before nodding slowly.

  
“That’s your version of ‘me too’?” I ask, enjoying messing with him. He blushes again and instead of speaking, he connects our lips this time, moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I do the same to his waist and try to make the kiss deeper before I hear wolf whistling and recognize Michael’s voice saying rather vulgar things.

  
“Is that version better?” He asks cheekily, catching me off guard.

  
“You little minx.” I accuse. He smiles bashfully, shrugging and in that moment I knew that he was officially the most adorable man I’ve ever seen.

  
“Go on a date with me.” I blurt out, embracing him.

  
“Okay.” He whispers, but this time he was close to my ear so I heard it perfectly. 

  
“And kiss me again.” I demand. He moves back from our little hug and complies, pressing his lips to mine and this time I ignore Michael as I place my tongue in his mouth that tastes like vegemite and coffee. An awkward combo, but one I can certainly get used to fast.

  


  

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any sort of feedback. I'm a slut for comments


End file.
